Don't Walk Away
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Season 3 AU. Logan doesn't let Veronica walk away after she confronts him about Madison.


**Title:** Don't Walk Away  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 694  
 **Summary:** Season 3 AU. Logan doesn't let Veronica walk away after she confronts him about Madison.

 **Notes:** When I was given the quote to write a story around, it just **_screamed_** Veronica Mars.

 **Are You Crazy Enough Challenge  
** _Prompt - 367. (quote) A smart girl leaves before she is left. – Marilyn Monroe_

 **Ultimate Writer Challenge  
** _Prompt - Write for another fandom (1/3)_

xXx

"Wait! Stop!" Logan called.

Veronica stopped in her tracks, but she didn't look back at him.

"You always run when things get tough, don't you?"

Veronica closed her eyes. She wanted to deny it, but she couldn't. That was the way she operated, and it been since Lilly's death.

"You're so afraid that you're going to be left that you do the leaving instead."

She turned around finally, and her eyes were blazing with fiery emotion. "Oh really? I can't just be upset that you fucked Madison Sinclair?"

"We were broken up," Logan refuted harshly. "Don't act so high and mighty. It's not like you couldn't wait to get back with Duncan after you dumped me."

"You had sex with Kendall!" she yelled, her cheeks flushed.

"Do you know how many times she hit on me that summer? I only gave in when I saw you and Duncan at Java Hut! Stop trying to play the blame game. Not everything that went bad between us is my fault!"

Veronica blinked back the suspicious moisture that gathered in her eyes. "Madison is the reason I was raped," she whispered.

Logan shook his head. "She's guilty of a lot of things—being a bitch is just one of them—but you can't blame her for that. She might have spit in the drink and gave it to you, but she hadn't known it was drugged. If you want to blame someone, blame Dick for drugging the drink in the first place, and blame Cassidy for the actual rape. You can even blame me for bringing the drugs to the party.

Veronica wrapped her arms around herself. "I've blamed you for a lot of things, but except when I thought you might have been my rapist, I never blamed you for that night."

Logan had always been able to read her and knew it was a good time to move towards her and pull her into a strong embrace. "Veronica, I love you. Madison was a mistake. A huge mistake. I was drunk and missing you, and I fell into bed with the closest girl."

Veronica closed her eyes and listened to his strong heartbeat. "Did you enjoy the sex?" That was one of her biggest fears, that she couldn't compete against girls like Madison and Kendall, with all of their experience, and that Logan was bored with their sex life."

"Truthfully? I can't really remember it."

She clutched his shirt. "I'm sure you enjoyed it."

He took a step back so he could look at her. His brown eyes were soft and full of love. "Veronica, I love you, and I love everything we do together. I don't want you doubting that."

"Like I can measure up to them when my only experience is Duncan."

He cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing along her bottom lip. "It's not just about experience. There's also enthusiasm, passion, willingness to try new things, and actual feelings. Just with the idea that there was no feelings with Madison and Kendall makes what you and I do together so much better. Add to the fact the passion we share, the enthusiasm, and your trust in me when it comes to trying new things, makes our sex life spectacular. There's no one else that I want. Only you."

"I'm still hurt," she murmured.

"I know, and I'm going to work my ass off to make it up to you. But I'm sick of losing you because a problem surfaces. Instead of running away, let's be a couple of adults and work through it."

During the past few years, Veronica lived by one creed: leave before your left. And she was sure his having sex with Madison would wake up Logan's desire for a more experienced woman. But maybe she should start trusting him more. He had some problems being honest sometimes, but he never lied about his feelings for her. She finally nodded. "Okay, let's work through it."

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, keeping it gentle and unobtrusive.

She closed her eyes and relished his taste.

Things weren't solved yet, but maybe they'd finally get better.


End file.
